


Explosive Heart

by Studio_Gihi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mayhem, Meihem - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studio_Gihi/pseuds/Studio_Gihi
Summary: Its been 2 weeks of Mei eating lunch with Junkrat, and after him and his quiet friend Mako stop showing up at their normal lunch spot, Mei feels a little hurt. She had started liking Jamison more everyday, and his sudden disappearance has made her heart react in a way she didn't expect it to.Sequel to Explosive Attitude, but can be read on its own!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Mei-Ling Zhou, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou
Kudos: 16





	Explosive Heart

It had been about 2 weeks since I agreed to start sitting with Jamison at lunch. Everyday it’s the same pattern; I walk out into the courtyard after my English class and I see him and his quiet friend sitting at the table ready for lunch. After sitting together almost every day, I’ve gotten used to his quirky smile and his warm (and explosive) personality. I enjoy his company, and I don’t mind the company of Mako either.  
It all seemed to change though in the 3rd week of lunch. I went to go sit down at our normal spot for lunch, and I noticed that Neither Jamison nor Mako were there. At first it was a red flag, but I shrugged it off as them being late, and peacefully started to eat my lunch. It wasn’t until I heard the lunch bell ring, when I truly realized that they weren’t showing up, and I quickly wrote it off as Jamison forgetting, or maybe he’s sick. Even on days that Mako can’t be there, Jamison always shows up, so its safe to assume that he got tied up in other things. I could always ask Jamison in shop next period, while we worked on our projects.  
The next red flag was when he wasn’t in shop either. My theory of him being sick only cemented in my brain, and I figured if he was gone long enough, I could find his dorm and visit later with soup.   
I seated myself next to Zarya, who seemed to be in a sour mood until she saw me and sighed with relief.  
“I’m glad to see that you aren’t skipping class, unlike your friend Junkrat.”  
Now this is where my curiosity got the better of me. Jamison skipping class? It didn’t seem like something he’d do.  
“What do you mean skipping class? I thought Jamison was sick today?” I said a little confused.   
“No, your friend is here today, I saw him in my gym class before lunch.” She said casually. The feeling of loneliness in the pit of my stomach hit harder than I thought when I realized that I probably got stood up at lunch. I stayed quiet the rest of class and I was left alone. 

It continued on like this the rest of the week, every day I would get stood up, and Zarya would mention him skipping again. It eventually got to the point where I didn’t want to see him in class. I had been making something for him in shop, and there was no point in giving it to him now.   
I don’t know why I’m so hurt that he started avoiding me. I’m used to being alone and I can easily fend for myself, but I find it easy to be around him. He was warm and silly and heartwarming and even though a lot of people tried to stay away from him, she couldn’t find it in herself to stay away. After the first day he asked her to eat lunch with him, she knew his blushing and stuttering around her meant that he liked her, but she was afraid that she had begun to like him too.

And now he was avoiding her, which made everything more complicated.

Mei skipped a class. An actual full on important class (then again she had a perfect A in english and this wouldn't harm it), just so she could go to his gym class before lunch. They were out on the field and she sat on the bleachers and watched them play soccer. Lucio was dominating as normal, and Zarya had given her a look of disapproval because she wasn't meant to be here.  
When she saw Jamison, she was shocked to not only find him with a swollen black eye, but also with scabed over knuckles and a small scrape oh his face. He was talking to Mako and was the exact same as he always was. Part of her started to hold onto the idea that maybe he didn't want her to see him all cut up and bruised. 

It got halfway through the first soccer match when Mako saw her, and she noticed that after that, he had a habit of blocking Jamison from her view. Jamison didn't notice her until it was almost the end of the class period, and she could see his heart drop the second she looked back at him. She had walked down the bleachers now, and waited next to the lockerooms, watching him hobble over with a look of guilt on his face.   
"Hey there snowflake. Whatcha' doin ere'? I woulda thought you'd be in class!" He said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He was looking more at the ground than her face, and he didn't look up until water droplets started to fall in between her feet. The look of shock and worry crossed his face and he scrambled.

"Snowflake i'm sorry i haven't been hangin around ya and please don't be cryin like that i'm sorry i just got beat up a lil and i just didn't wantcha to hear the bad shit they've been sayin bout' me and i-"

I cupped his face with my hands and looked right into his eyes. I could see the guilt in his eyes, and the tears streaming down my face refused to stop.  
"Jamison Fawkes what the hell happened to you!?! I waited everyday at lunch alone and when i heard that you weren't sick, and you were avoiding me instead, my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces! So what if you got in a fight?! I don't care if you look like a million bucks one day and like crap the next! I worried so much about you, and you broke my heart by ignoring me! I can't believe you would think that a some brusises and rumors from a fight would stop me from liking you!" I was yelling, and ugly crying, and i didn't care if Jamison knew that I have feelings for him. I could see his eyes widen a little bit, and for a moment it felt like he was going to run.

And then i felt a soft, warm, and gentle press against my lips as he kissed me.   
It wasn't rough, bold, cocky or even confident like you would imagine a kiss from Jamison. It felt like a gentle apology almost, as if he was afriad and in love and at the same time incredibly sorry.  
And I forgave him. 

I chuckled as I hugged him, and even though one of his arms was cold metal, i could feel the warmth from his body. His face nestled into my hair as we both laughed, completeley stupid and completeley in love. I wasn't until after the hug when i wiped my eyes and smiled. 

"I guess i'll see you at lunch then." I said softly  
"I promise i'll be there!" He said with a smile as he hobbled towards the locker room.

We ate lunch together every day after that. He would steal my food and steal my lips and i felt incredibly sorry for Mako for having to deal with us every lunch. The closer we got, the more i learned that he smelled like car oil, gunpowder, and grease, and that his lips are soft and his kisses taste like home. He makes both my heart, and the power tools in shop explode, and i wouldn't want to eat lunch with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a pt.2! Sorry it took me a little bit to get around to this, I'm currently in the process of getting a new computer, so I've been writing less on my current one. Let me know if you would like more Mayhem (Meihem) content, or if you want me to try and write a longer (multiple chapter?) story about these two. Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate all of your guys' support.


End file.
